


Lesbians!!! On Ice

by so_real



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Out of Character, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slightly - Freeform, bring your nachos cause this is so cheesy, figure skater jeonghan, no homophobia cause im gay and its inconveniencing me, overuse of the word baby, sassy shua, whipped girlfriend seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_real/pseuds/so_real
Summary: ' “Do you want to come into the rink with me?” Jeonghan asks, stroking her cheek tenderly. And Seungcheol would do anything for Jeonghan, she really would, but she can't skate to save her life. 'Seungcheol and Jeonghan are girlfriends, Seungcheol is whipped, Jeonghan has her wrapped around her finger and convinces her to ice skate with her. Fluff and disaster ensue.





	Lesbians!!! On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is extremely self-indulgent and I have exactly zero (by lee chan, stream on youtube) explanation for this apart from the fact that there's no genderbent jeongcheol aus in this site and i wanted to write established relationship so here we are, enjoy reading these ooc lesbians as much as i enjoyed writing them
> 
> My knowledge of figure skating comes from sporadically watching competitions on tv, yuri!!! on ice and google, so call me out on anything
> 
> As always, English is like my third language and this isnt exactly betaed so oops. Micka and Mire ily youre the best for reading everything i write 
> 
> Title is an obvious reference and shows op's lack of originality send tweet

The shrill sound of a whistle blow cuts through the cold evening air and Seungcheol stops trying to get past Mingyu to turn to the coach.

“This is all for today, girls! Good job, keep up the good work and we're going to kick ass this Sunday,” says the coach with a grin. The team all holler in response, their spirits high, but Seungcheol barely pays any attention as she sprints for the locker room.

She showers in record time and is already dressed and lacing her shoes when Mingyu and the rest walk in.

“Wow, someone's in a hurry today,” Mingyu comments as she frees her hair from her hairband.

“I'm going to see Jeonghan,” Seungcheol says, grin splitting her face. She can't help it, thinking of her girlfriend always makes her feel this fuzzy sensation in her chest.

“Ah, makes sense,” Mingyu nods, smiling too. She grabs a towel and some soap from her locker as Seungcheol finishes gathering all her things and slings her duffel bag over her shoulder. “Tell eonni I said hi.”

“I will! Bye Gyu, bye girls!” Seungcheol shouts in the general direction of the team, who say goodbye back. She runs out of the locker room and hurries to the bus stop, nearly missing it.

The bus ride to the skating parlor isn't long, but Seungcheol is still buzzing from practice and the prospect of surprising Jeonghan makes her even more restless. She jumps from the bus after saying a quick thanks to the driver and all but sprints to the front door. She stops before the glass doors to look at her reflection and deems her short hair disheveled enough that she doesn't need to run her hands through it. Perfect.

The air inside the parlor is as cold as it is outside, and Seungcheol kind of regrets not having dried her hair more thoroughly, but not everything can be helped. She hurries to the front desk and smiles at the girl sitting behind it as she skids to a halt there.

“Hi, Seungkwannie,” she says brightly. Seungkwan gives her a half ironic smile back before typing something in her computer.

“Hello, eonni, it's good seeing you here. I'm assuming you want me to let you in for free?” she says, looking the tiniest bit amused. “And not tell Jeonghan eonni you're here?”

“If you could…” Seungcheol spreads her smile, knowing her dimples are showing, and bats her eyelashes in the most persuasive way she can. Seungkwan makes a disgusted face at her.

“Ew, gross, save it. I swear you and Hansol always pull the same tricks on me,” she admonishes, as if she doesn't love it when her girlfriend pulls cringe-worthy aegyo on her. She types something else on the computer and signals Seungcheol to come in. “You so owe me, eonni, you better take me out for lunch some day!” she calls after her.

Seungcheol nods and turns as she power-walks down the corridor. “I will! Is Wednesday okay? You can bring Hansol if you want, we can make it a double date, I'll text you, bye!”

She hears Seungkwan's offended _yah!_ echo through the hall, but her mind is set on another destination. Quickly, she casts a look at the rink and immediately locates a head of blond hair gracefully moving on the center of it. She feels her heart give a tug at the fact that she could probably find Jeonghan in a crowd of thousands, that's how in too deep she is.

She nearly falls down the stairs with how quick she's going and makes a beeline for the little coffee joint situated just outside the rink, hoping Jeonghan doesn't see her. She silently gives thanks to every higher being that Jisoo has a shift this evening.

“Soo-ya!” she calls even before she's reached the counter. The girl in question looks up from the register machine to glare at her, only to have her expression soften when she sees it's Seungcheol, her cat eyes crinkling a bit at the corners when she smiles at her. Her shoulder-length brown hair is pulled up in a loose bun and her lips have the faintest hint of tint on them. Jisoo is so cute -- if Seungcheol weren't head over heels in love with the most ethereal being in existence she'd probably be crushing on Jisoo.

“Cheol! What a lovely surprise,” Jisoo joins her on the counter and gives her a quick hug. “I thought you had practice today.”

Seungcheol nods. “I did, but coach dismissed us early and I thought I'd come pick her up,” she says, sending a quick glance at the rink, where Jeonghan is still skillfully going through her routine. Seungcheol gets momentarily lost in the way her hair moves behind her, reflecting the light as she spins and turns on the ice. A few strands have escaped her high ponytail and frame her perfect face.

“Please close your mouth, I don't really feel like mopping the floor,” Jisoo says next to her ear, making her jump. She turns to look at her with an offended look, only to have Jisoo shake her head fondly at her. “Lesbians…”

Seungcheol laughs at that. “Takes one to know one,” she tells Jisoo, who mockingly courtsies, holding an invisible dress skirt, sending Seungcheol on a fit of laughter, and goes back to the register machine. Jisoo takes a couple of orders as Seungcheol discreetly ogles her girlfriend. She has to admit that the practice clothes Jeonghan is wearing really are a win for her. The tight pants hug her long legs perfectly, making Seungcheol have a hard time pretending she's not staring.

A cup filled to the brim with Sprite appears in her field of vision as Jisoo returns to her side.

“Figured you might be thirsty,” Jisoo says with a smug expression. Seungcheol sputters at the statement. Okay, so maybe she wasn't so discreet. Is it her fault, though, she thinks as she accepts the cup, that Jeonghan looks the way she does in her practice clothes? It most definitely isn't. Her girlfriend is hot as hell, and Seungcheol is only human after all.

“Rude,” she tells Jisoo, who just shrugs. “Don't you have practice too?”

Jisoo shakes her head, bun moving precariously on top of it. “I was here this morning, had a seminar in the afternoon.”

Seungcheol makes a sound of understanding around her straw, barely paying attention as she watches Jeonghan do a flip and soar graciously through the air. Some of the people in the rink stop to gawk at her as she lands it effortlessly and Seungcheol feels pride well up in her chest. _That's my girlfriend!_ She wants to scream.

“Aah, she's good,” Jisoo mutters behind her. Seungcheol can do nothing but nod enthusiastically. Not that she knows anything about figure skating, but that looked like one of those difficult jumps with unpronounceable names Jeonghan showed her when they first started dating. “I don't even know why she's practicing, she has it perfected already.”

Seungcheol chuckles, knowing as well as Jisoo does that that has never stopped Jeonghan from practicing a routine again and again until she could probably do it in her sleep. “She's a perfectionist.”

“I know, but competitions start in like, a month, and she'll smoke us all anyway,” Jisoo says with an eye roll, but she doesn't sound bitter. Seungcheol knows if there's someone who loves Jeonghan and wants to see her succeed as much as she does, it's Jisoo.

“I know, she's amazing,” Seungcheol says dreamily.

“Do you want a bucket for your drool?”

“Shut up,” Seungcheol says, feeling her cheeks heat up. She really fucking loves her girlfriend, okay?

Jisoo laughs evilly behind her and ruffles her already ruffled hair. God, it's going to be a mess once it dries completely, but Seungcheol doesn't mind it. Jeonghan likes it when her hair is messy.

“Never,” Jisoo whispers threateningly, leaning close and looking at Seungcheol with a pretty grin. Seungcheol is a bit scared of her. She straightens up suddenly and her expression changes to something more serious as she looks behind Seungcheol's shoulder. “She should be done soon, it looks like coach is telling her to stop.”

Seungcheol turns her head so fast she almost gets whiplash to see that Jeonghan's coach is effectively talking to her as she nods diligently. The talk finishes with the coach patting a beaming Jeonghan's shoulder and giving her a thumbs up before getting out of the rink. Seungcheol places her half empty cup on the counter and bolts upright.

“See you, Shu,” she says as she darts for the rink’s door, Jisoo's laugh following her there.

Seungcheol stands by the doorway of the rink, trying not to block the way, waiting for Jeonghan to turn around and spot her. Her heart starts beating faster in her chest and she wonders if she will ever stop feeling these damn butterflies with Jeonghan. She truly hopes she won't.

When Jeonghan turns around and spots her it's almost as if time has slowed down like it does in the movies. Jeonghan's eyes widen comically and her mouth snaps open, and the next thing she knows, Seungcheol is nearly being tackled to the ground by her girlfriend, all five foot and seven inches of her. Luckily for them, Seungcheol has good balance, and stands her ground as she wraps her arms around Jeonghan.

“What are you doing here?!” Jeonghan shrieks in her ear. Her voice always gets high when she's excited and Seungcheol would die for her.

“Being squeezed to death,” she replies, breathlessly. Jeonghan loosens her vice tight grip on her and pulls back, taking Seungcheol's face in her cold hands.

“Sorry, baby. But _what are you doing here?_ ” She repeats, squishing Seungcheol's cheeks slightly, making Seungcheol smile like a loon. Jeonghan smiles down at her, her skates giving her a few inches on Seungcheol (and it's not hot, Seungcheol doesn't find it hot in the slightest), and presses her thumb to her dimple.

“Surprise!” Seungcheol says cheekily, earning her a poke on the cheek. “We were off early and I really wanted to see you.”

Jeonghan makes a face at that, but her thumbs rub Seungcheol's cheekbones affectionately. “You saw me this afternoon, you're so clingy.”

Seungcheol shrugs, still smiling so big her cheeks hurt. “What can I say? I miss you.”

Jeonghan blushes prettily at that, looking away in embarrassment. “Ah, don't say things like that, you're ridiculous.”

“I think you love them,” Seungcheol says smugly.

Jeonghan turns to her again, pink cheeks making her look even better if that is possible. “Wrong,” she says, poking Seungcheol's nose. “I love _you_.”

And Seungcheol has no other option but to kiss her, then. It's a weird angle, she's not used to tilting her head up to kiss Jeonghan, but her girlfriend cradles her face ever so softly and presses her thumbs under her chin, kissing her back slowly, and they make it work.

They part shortly after, smiling at each other as Jisoo yells at them to get a room all the way from the counter. Seungcheol lets out a chuckle and kisses Jeonghan's cheek before putting some distance between them. Jeonghan is smiling down at her in that soft way of hers that makes Seungcheol's heart ache in her chest.

“Do you want to come into the rink with me?” Jeonghan asks, stroking her cheek tenderly. And Seungcheol would do anything for Jeonghan, she really would, but she can't skate to save her life.

“I don't know, Han, do you really want to be seen with my clumsy ass?” She asks, only half jokingly.

Jeonghan's smile turns smug. “It's a pretty cute ass, I don't see why I wouldn't want to.”

Seungcheol pushes her lightly at that, laughing. “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Oh, are you sure about that?” Jeonghan says, now full on wickedly smiling. God, Seungcheol wants to kiss it off her face, but she restrains herself. This is not the place nor the time for this.

“I'm pretty positive,” she says instead, returning the smile. Jeonghan bursts out laughing, and she has the best laugh Seungcheol has ever heard, rich and loud, the kind of laugh that makes you want to keep saying dumb things to hear the sound again and again.

“Ah, you're so cute,” Jeonghan says, squishing her cheeks again. She likes to do that a lot, and Seungcheol would be lying if she said she doesn't find it endearing. “Will my cute baby please skate with me?”

And okay, it should be embarrassing, it _is_ embarrassing, but Seungcheol has the softest spot for Jeonghan calling her baby, and Jeonghan knows Seungcheol will do anything she asks if she uses the pet name. It's unfair, really.

Seungcheol huffs, knowing she has already lost the argument before it has even started. “Fine. But promise you won't laugh at me when I fall on my ass.”

Jeonghan's entire face lights up and really, she's so gorgeous, Seungcheol doesn't even feel bad about the fact that she's about to lose all her remaining dignity.

“You’re the best, baby, I promise I won't,” she says with a smile, planting a loud kiss on Seungcheol's lips. “Wait here while I get you a pair of skates, okay?”

And she's gone before Seungcheol can even reply, running on those dead blades, ponytail flying behind her. Seungcheol will forever remain in awe of her ankles.

“ _Staring_!” Comes in Jisoo's distant voice, and Seungcheol snaps her head in her direction only to find her laughing her head off. Seungcheol is definitely scared of her.

“These should fit,” Jeonghan comes back not five minutes later, carrying a pair of ice skates, and Seungcheol steels herself for her imminent death on the ice. The things she does for love. “Just take off your shoes, you can leave your stuff in my locker.”

Seungcheol nods and sits on one of the benches to take off her sneakers, putting on the skates and doubtfully lacing them. They feel weird in every possible way and she'll never understand how Jeonghan can move so freely in them. She looks up at her girlfriend, who is excitedly waiting for her, practically glowing from happiness, and resigns to her destiny.

Walking in the damn things isn't as hard as Seungcheol had expected it to be. She manages to stuff her duffel and shoes in Jeonghan's locker without much trouble, and she's starting to think she can actually do this when she places one foot on the ice and is instantly reminded why she didn't want to do this in the first place.

The ice is slippery beneath her feet and she instantly holds onto the railing for dear life as Jeonghan effortlessly glides inside the rink and skids to a halt in front of her, laughing delightedly.

“You said you wouldn't laugh!” Seungcheol tells her, pouting.

“Aw baby, but you're so cute!” Jeonghan replies, laughter still coloring her voice. “You look like baby Bambi.”

“Does that make you Faline?” Seungcheol teases back, mostly to hide her embarrassment.

Jeonghan laughs again, her cheeks tinting pink. “Sure, why not, she's cute.”

“Now I'm jealous of an animated deer,” Seungcheol jokes, only to hear Jeonghan laugh again. She skates closer to Seungcheol and gently takes her hands in hers.

“Don't worry, you're still the cutest,” Jeonghan says tenderly. She softly pulls at Seungcheol's hands and separates her from the wall. “C'mon baby, I'll guide you.”

And it truly says a lot about Seungcheol, how easily she trusts Jeonghan. Slowly, Jeonghan starts moving backwards, pulling Seungcheol along with her. Seungcheol feels her legs unsteadily seek some sort of purchase and curses the skates. All of her strength from years of soccer practice is useless here.

“Look up, baby,” Jeonghan says softly, and Seungcheol realizes she has been staring at her feet for God knows how long. She looks up at Jeonghan's face, her beautiful eyes instantly turning into two pretty crescent moons when she smiles at her. “You're doing so well, Cheol,” she encourages her.

“I mean, I'm pretty sure if you let go of me I'd fall on my face,” Seungcheol comments, and Jeonghan chuckles.

“Good thing I'm not letting go, then,” Jeonghan replies easily, and Seungcheol knows she means of her hands now, but she kind of pretends she's referring to something else.

They make their way around the rink painstakingly slowly, Seungcheol losing her balance and nearly toppling them over countless times. Every time, Jeonghan just laughs beautifully and squeezes her hands, and Seungcheol feels ready to marry her right then and there.

“Are you tired?” Jeonghan asks when they reach the door again. Her cheeks are flushed from how much she's been laughing, her eyes bright with happiness, and her lips look shiny from her chapstick. Seungcheol really, really wants to kiss her, but she doesn't trust her legs to stay underneath her if she makes any sudden moves.

She shakes her head, knowing Jeonghan will let her go if she says so, but also that she is enjoying this way too much. “We can go again, if you want, but please, don't let me go.”

“Okay,” Jeonghan smiles brightly. “One more lap and then we can go have some hot chocolate, yeah?”

Seungcheol nods, squeezing Jeonghan's hands in hers, and they start again.

It's not better the second time around, but Seungcheol does feel a bit more confident. Confident enough to let herself be dragged by Jeonghan and speak at the same time.

“Mingyu says hi, by the way,” she tells Jeonghan when they are halfway through the rink. It's almost empty now, only a few families and couples scattered around.

“Aw, my tall baby, how is she? I haven't seen her in a while,” Jeonghan replies.

“Still as tall as ever,” Seungcheol jokes. “I think that's why no one can ever score against her.”

Jeonghan nods in fake solemnity. “Kim Mingyu, The Giant Goalkeeper.”

Seungcheol laughs and trips, nearly falling if it hadn't been for Jeonghan, who swiftly catches her with her arms around her ribs.

“Easy there, tiger,” she says softly against Seungcheol's ear. Seungcheol clings to her for a few seconds, her heart beating fast in her chest.

“I saw myself on the floor for a moment there,” she whispers.

Jeonghan chuckles in her ear before pulling back and kissing her cheek gently. “You're okay, I'm not letting go, remember?”

Seungcheol nods at her, too stunned to speak, and lets Jeonghan pull her all the remaining way to the door. They quickly get rid of their skates and regain their shoes and Seungcheol has never been happier to see her beat up sneakers in her life.

“I'm never taking you guys off again,” she tells her feet as she laces them, hearing Jeonghan laugh beside her.

When everything is in its place and Seungcheol's legs have stopped feeling like they are made of jelly, Jeonghan takes her hand and happily drags her to the coffee booth, where Jisoo is waiting for them with a too big smile on her face.

“You guys had fun?” She asks when they arrive.

“A lot,” Jeonghan says, at the same time that Seungcheol mutters.

“If you consider near death experiences fun…”

Both Jeonghan and Jisoo ignore her, already deep in conversation about terms Seungcheol can't even begin to comprehend. She doesn't mind, though, it's cute seeing them talk so passionately about figure skating.

“What can I get you guys?” Jisoo asks after she's done complimenting Jeonghan on her _triple Lutz_ or something like that. “I was about to close but I can make you something real quick.”

“Two hot chocolates, Jishuji, please,” Jeonghan says, clearly flustered by her best friend's praise.

“You got it,” Jisoo says with a wink, and quickly turns to make their drinks.

Jeonghan then turns to Seungcheol, who immediately smiles at her and comes closer, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Hi,” she whispers.

“Hello,” Jeonghan whispers back, giggling a bit. She wraps an arm around Seungcheol's waist and squeezes.

“I don't know all these fancy terms but I also wanted to tell you you were pretty amazing back there,” Seungcheol tells her, delighted to see the blush creeping up Jeonghan's cheeks. For someone who is usually confident in everything she does, Jeonghan surely gets self-conscious about her skating.

“Oh my God, shut up,” Jeonghan whispers, cheeks a deep red.

Seungcheol makes a humming sound. “Make me.”

Jeonghan laughs against her lips when she kisses her, and Seungcheol pulls her closer by her hips. She has just bitten Jeonghan's lower lip when a voice startles them.

“Are you serious? Right in front of my hot chocolate?” Jisoo says, feigning offense.

Jeonghan separates herself from Seungcheol and turns to Jisoo. “Technically, _my_ hot chocolate,” she says as Seungcheol rests her head on her shoulder.

“ _Technically_ , you still haven't paid for it,” Jisoo retorts.

“Touché,” Jeonghan replies, reaching for her wallet in her bag with the hand that's not wrapped around Seungcheol. She places a few notes on the counter and Jisoo takes them, pushing the hot chocolate towards them. Seungcheol watches the entire exchange with a fond smile from where she's clinging to Jeonghan's body.

“Do you want us to wait for you, Soo-ya?” She asks Jisoo as she gives Jeonghan her change.

Jisoo shakes her head, smiling softly at her. “It'll take a while to close, you guys get going without me. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?”

Seungcheol nods and makes grabby hands for her hot chocolate, which Jeonghan wordlessly hands to her. “Okay, see you tomorrow, then,” she says before detaching herself from Jeonghan.

She hoists her duffel up so it rests better on her shoulder and watches as Jeonghan reaches over the counter to give Jisoo a quick hug, telling her not to come home too late.

It's quiet and cold outside when they finally step out of the parlor, after having promised Seungkwan that they are going to treat her and Hansol to lunch some day next week. Seungcheol holds onto her hot cup with both hands as they wait for the bus, Jeonghan's head resting comfortably on her shoulder and her warmth seeping through Seungcheol's too thin blazer where she's pressed against her side. She must be exhausted, because she doesn't even protest when Seungcheol pays for her bus ticket, and falls asleep on her as soon as the bus sets off.

Seungcheol rests her head on Jeonghan's and threads their fingers together, thinking that she'd happily do all sorts of stupid things for her. Like attempting to ice skate, for example.

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> It's over!
> 
> Sorry?
> 
> Find me on twitter and tumblr (if it doesn't die lmao) @thewintersobber for more jeongcheol an svt nonsense
> 
> Peace


End file.
